


Bon Apetit

by Flozzie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flozzie/pseuds/Flozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dinner together Kimi and Filipa end up together in Kimi's hotel room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Apetit

**Author's Note:**

> I only seem to be able to write het at the moment. So, here is a fic starring Kimi Räikkönen and Filipa Massa.

Glad to finally escape the frantic environment that was her job Filipa made her way into the hotel. It was Sunday night, and she just wanted a quick dinner before retiring to her hotel room. Before she reached the lifts however, one of them opened and Kimi appeared. Felipa smiled at him, happy to see her former team mate.  
“Hi.”  
Kimi smiled back. “Hi. Long day finally over?”  
“Yes, finally.”  
“Have you had dinner yet?”  
Filipa shook her head, and Kimi nodded towards the hotel dining room.  
“Want to join me?”  
“For sure.”

They hadn't really spoken since Kimi returned to Formula 1, and Filipa had waited for a chance to catch up with him. She followed him into the dining room, where a waiter showed them to a table in a tucked away corner and handed them menus. Silence settled over their table for two, and when Filipa had decided what to eat she lifted her gaze and glanced at Kimi. She had enjoyed having him as team mate, quickly realising that he had a great sense of humour and was far more extrovert than the image of him being portrayed by the media. And when Filipa had learnt that Kimi would be coming back to Formula 1 she was probably more excited than she wanted to admit to herself. Or anyone else.  
“I'm ready to order.”  
Kimi's voice brought Filipa out of her thoughts.  
“Me too.”  
Kimi signalled to the waiter, who immediately hurried up to their table. Quickly taking their orders he disappeared again, leaving the two drivers alone.  
“I have not said welcome back to Formula One yet," Filipa said, taking a sip of water. “So, welcome back.”   
She raised her glass, and Kimi did the same.  
“Thank you. It's good to be back.”  
“Is good to have you back.”

Soon the food arrived, and between bites they kept chatting. To Filipa's relief Kimi was exactly the same as he had been when they were team mates, and after dinner she didn't want to go back to her room and spend the rest of the night by herself. She would much rather spend more time with Kimi, but wasn't sure if she should tell him that.   
He solved the problem for her, however.  
"Want to get a drink? To celebrate the start of the season."  
"I don't think we should be in the bar," Filipa pointed out, even though she was delighted by Kimi's suggestion.  
“There are mini bars.”  
“Your room or mine?” Filipa promptly asked.  
Kimi laughed. “That sounded so wrong, Massa.”  
“Shut up.” Filipa made a face at him. “Or you have to pay for my food.”  
Grinning, Kimi shook his head. “In your dreams, Massa.”

By some unspoken agreement they ended up in Kimi's room. Filipa went to sit on the bed, while Kimi went over to the mini bar.  
“What would you like to drink?”  
“A beer please.”  
“One beer coming up.”  
Kimi sat down next to her, and Filipa took the offered can. Kimi was sitting rather close, she noted, and for the first time that evening Filipa noticed his aftershave. He smelled nice, she though, and mentally shook her head at herself. There was nothing special about Kimi. Not at all. But yes, there was, a tiny voice at the back of her mind protested. Had been since they raced together for the first time.

When she had finished her beer, Filipa put the empty can on the bedside table. Her gaze fell on the tattoo on Kimi's right wrist, and she touched it lightly. Kimi's skin was soft and pale, creating a contrast against Filipa's tanned skin.  
“I like this, is nice.”  
“Thanks. So...” Kimi reached over to put his empty beer can next to Filipa's. “How are things at Williams?”  
“Really good. Easier without Fernando.”  
“He is a tough team mate,” Kimi agreed.  
“He is. Sometimes...”  
“Sometimes what?” Kimi gently prompted when Filipa trailed off.  
Filipa shook her head, knowing that she had already said too much. “Nothing.”  
The look she received told her that Kimi didn't quite believe her. She smiled wryly.  
“Is complicated.”  
“Sometimes I think everything abut this sport is complicated,” Kimi replied softly.  
“Too complicated sometimes...”  
Kimi turned to face her. “You're a good driver,” he said firmly. “You shouldn't have let him get to you.”  
“Easy for you to say,” Filipa protested. “How you manage that?” she continued. “You are never affected by those things?”  
Kimi shrugged. “I have always been able to concentrate only on me and not what is around.”  
“I wish I could do that,” Filipa mused. “Then it would be easier.”  
“You are on your way up there again."

Filipa was about to ask how he could be so sure, but whatever she was going to say got stuck in her throat when Kimi shifted closer and looked at her again. Pale blue eyes met brown, making something stir inside Filipa. She didn't even bother trying to put it into words, she just let the feeling wash over her and push everything else away.   
When Kimi eventually spoke again, his voice was soft.  
“You're allowed to hit me if you don't like what I'm going to do now."  
Before Filipa could ask what he meant, Kimi leant forward and kissed her, a brief touch of lips before he pulled back. Filipa stared at him, unable to speak, until he kissed her again. After a few moments Filipa responded, briefly wondering what was going on before deciding to just go along with whatever would happen.  
Kimi gently pushed her down onto the bed, hovering above her. Meeting his gaze, Filipa saw the same wonder that Kimi must see in hers. When she was kissed again Filipa responded willingly. Suddenly desperate for more she let his hands run down Kimi's back and under t-shirt, over soft, warm skin. Kimi pulled back to pull his t-shirt off. Throwing it onto the floor he tugged insistently at Filipa's top, leaning in to murmur in his ear.  
“I think you should take yours off too.”  
Shivering at the warm breath coasting over her ear, Filipa sat up to pull her top over her head. Kimi smiled slightly.  
“Much better.”

Pushing Filipa back against the mattress Filipa gently ran a hand across her face, making Filipa smile and mimic the movement. Hands were joined by mouths and tongues, licking and nibbling at bare skin. Filipa pressed herself against Kimi, desperate for more, and let herhands venture down to the waistband of Kimi's jeans. She made short work of the button and the zip, excitement rushing through her when she saw the slight bulge underneath Kimi's boxers. Reaching out she touched it lightly, grinning when Kimi's breath hitched.  
“Take them off.”  
Kimi complied, and once his jeans and boxers had joined the clothes on the floor he gave Filipa a meaningful look.  
“Well...”  
Filipa quickly wriggled out of her own jeans, panties and bra before joining Kimi lying on the bed.  
"Better?"  
"Mmm..." Kimi ran a hand across her stomach. "Much better."  
Filipa reached for him, crushing their lips together in a demanding kiss as she let her hands wander. She wanted this, quickly, now! Kimi responded, deepening the kiss as he let his hands venture further down. Filipa arched her back, groaning as Kimi finally let a hand caress Filipa. Filipa followed suit, stroking Kimi's cock lightly and relishing in the low moan escaping him. As she wrapped her hands fully around Kimi's cock she could feel him shiver, and she smiled inwardly at her ability to arouse her former team mate. Eventually Kimi broke the kiss, and nipped at the skin below Filipa's ear.  
“Get on your knees and brace yourself against the headboard.”  
Obeying instantly Filipa faced the wall, hands grasping the top of the headboard. Excitement coursed through her, and as Kimi positioned himself behind her she pushed back against him. As she rubbed herself against Kimi's erection he moaned softly and grabbed her hips.  
“Keep still.”

As Kimi stroked her back Filipa leant her head against the wall. Fingers lightly traced her neck, shoulders, arms and hands, making her shiver, before Kimi wrapped both arms around her waist. Filipa closed her eyes as his hands ran over her stomach, tracing her abs. As Kimi ventured downwards Filipa bit her lower lip, mentally willing him to touch her right _there_. She moaned when fingers finally reached her most sensitive spot, the moan turning into a groan of frustration when Kimi ran the hands across her hip instead. He chuckled, the sound going straight to Filipa's groin.  
“Patience...”  
Kimi continued to caress her- light, teasing touches that made Filipa shiver and shift restlessly. By now she was getting wet, and it took every ounce of will power to keep her from stroking herself.  
Eventually stopping at her butt Kimi massaged it, occasionally running his hands down the back of Filipa's thighs. Filipa screwed her eyes shut in anticipation, until Kimi pulled back. Making a small noise of discontentment Filipa turned her head, seeing Kimi rummaging around for his jeans. He grinned at her, producing a pack of condoms. Filipa watched as Kimi ripped the packet open and rolled the condom onto himself. The whole time he looked into Filipa's eyes, and Filipa didn't miss the want there.  
"Turn around again."  
Filipa complied quickly. Kimi pressed up against her, and Filipa once again closed her eyes as hands caressed her back and ventured downwards. Kimi gently parted her legs, and Filipa's breath hitched as two fingers slowly pushed into her. Kimi kissed her shoulder.  
“You like that?”  
“Mmhmh...”  
"Good..."  
Resting her forehead against the cold wall in front of her Filipa let the sensations wash over her, moaning loudly as Kimi rubbed the sensitive spot inside her. He chuckled and Filipa finally reached down to stroke herself, desperate for more.   
Reaching around her with his free arm Kimi put his hand over hers.  
“Touching yourself?” He nibbled at her earlobe, making shivers run down Filipa's spine. “I think you are kinky...”  
Filipa muttered something in Portuguese, she wasn't sure what, tipping her head back to rest it against Kimi's shoulder. Pushing her hand aside Kimi set a slow, steady pace with both hands, slowly sending Filipa into a state of utter arousal. She wanted more, craved the hand stroking her clitoris and the fingers inside her, and she wanted to tell Kimi that but didn't know how.  
Pulling his fingers free Kimi positioned himself behind her. Filipa waited impatiently, and when she felt the tip of his cock against her entrance she once again leant her head against the wall in front of her.   
Kimi ran a hand down her back and slowly pushed forward, not stopping until he was fully inside her. Filipa kept completely still, breathing deeply and trying to make some sense of the sensations rushing through her. After a few moments she started moving slowly, groaning when Kimi started stroking her clitoris again, moving his fingers in time with the thrusts.  
Torn between Kimi's hand stroking her and the cock inside her Filipa desperately tried to get as much as possible of the sensations coursing through her. She didn't want this to end but she craved release, wanted that delicious feeling of completely losing control. And she knew she wasn't going to last long if Kimi would keep this up. She gritted her teeth as she felt that first familiar sensation telling her that he was close. She started to fuck herself on Kimi's cock and Kimi responded, thrusting forcefully into her and stroking her faster. Filipa groaned loudly as she came, pressed into the headboard as Kimi followed with a growl.  
Whe Kimi pulled out of her Filipa slumped down onto the bed next to him. Closing her eyes she let her breathing return to normal, and when she opened her eyes she found Kimi looking at her. Propping herself up on one elbow Filipa let the fingers of her free hand trace the muscles on Kimi's stomach.  
“Want to do this again?”  
Kimi smirked at her. “If you want.”


End file.
